


Small Things

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a cold and Roy drop by to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is cute af. I didn't posted anything last week because I truly couldn't decide which one, so there you have some biadore again. Leave me some love and tell me which pairing you would like to see at excusemymind.tumblr.com, till next week! xx

Danny opened the door, almost too tired to execute this simple task. Roy’s smile made him pout his mouth, feeling more helpless than before. Roy hugged him and quickly searched for Danny’s lips when they parted, but Danny lean back away, avoiding it.

“Baby, I’m sick.” Danny said, weakly.

Roy looked at him, surprised. Danny never denies any kind of touch.

“You don’t want to kiss me? Because of this?” Roy asked, with Danny still between his arms.

“You may get it, who knows.” Danny said, really believing that.

“You’re dumb.” Roy said, he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Danny’s face, bringing it closer and kissing him softly.

Danny had his hands on Roy’s waist, holding it and keeping him close. Roy moved his head back but Danny instantly moved it forward, to continue the kiss.

“I thought you didn’t want that.” Roy said, with a smile on his face. He gave Danny a peck on the lips and walked in.

Danny dragged himself to the couch, back to his little cave of sheets. Roy watched him from the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He walked to Danny and leaned down near where the boy was.

“I’m gonna make you a soup, okay? Are you hungry?” Roy asked, after kissing Danny’s forehead. Danny just nodded his head confirming, Roy gave him another quick kiss and went back to the kitchen.

Danny surfed through the TV channels but he gave up, turning it off and standing up. He pulled a sheet over him and walked to the kitchen, hugged Roy from behind and kissed his neck. Roy turned around and Danny leaned his head to kiss him, but Roy took a step back.

“You’re sick, that’s gross.” Roy said, but he couldn’t keep his face serious and they both laughed.

“Let me just try this.” Danny said and kissed Roy, that didn’t walked away this time. He is addicted to the felling of Roy’s lips against hiss and how their kiss can be so slow and so teasing.

Danny stepped back and made a thoughtful face while Roy looked at him.

“Let’s try again.” Danny said, kissing Roy again. And then moving back again.

“Okay, one more time.” He said but Roy stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Roy asked and looked over to the stove, he had almost forgot about that.

“I think your kisses are making me better.” Danny confessed, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck. He smiled while looking at Roy and, let the sheet around him fall.

“Really?” Roy asked and Danny just nodded his head again. He could get anything doing that face. Roy placed his arms around Danny and they kissed. He felt Danny’s skin against his and it made him stop. “Are you sure you got the flu? You’re too hot.”

“I know, right?” Danny said, smiling to him.

“Jerk, get out or you will have nothing to eat if you keep distracting me.” Roy alerted, trying to get rid of Danny’s body. Danny sat in the stool and watched Roy finish his soup, bringing it to him right after.

They ate and felt their bodies warm a little, from the food and the company. Danny knows how lucky he is while looking to Roy and realizing how much this simple soup actually mean. Roy came to take care of him even when he had other things to do. There was no doubt he loved him.

“I love you.” Danny said, standing up and kissing Roy briefly.

They went to bed to watch movies together and Danny wrapped himself around Roy’s body, it had the warmth he needed. There was no better feeling, Danny wished he could stop the time and be like that forever.

Roy kept caressing Danny, but after a while he realized the other boy had fallen asleep on his chest. Roy turned down the volume and looked to Danny laying on him. His own little piece of heaven. If only Danny knew how much he loved him.


End file.
